There is known a reading apparatus including: a USB (universal serial bus) host interface configured to be connected with a USB memory; and a USB host controller configured to control the USB host interface. The reading apparatus stores image data, which has been generated by reading a document, in a USB memory connected to the USB host interface.
In recent years, in order to meet the demands of power saving, apparatuses are generally brought into a power saving mode when an operation device, such as a button or a touch panel, has not been operated for a predetermined length of time. In the power saving mode, the amount of power supplied to components in the apparatus is reduced, in comparison with the normal mode.
There has been proposed a technology related to a reading apparatus provided with a USB host interface. According to this technology, when the reading apparatus is entered into the power saving mode, supply of power to the components, including a USB host controller, is stopped. Supply of power to the components is resumed when the reading apparatus is returned from the power saving mode to a normal mode.